John Williams (disambiguation)
John Williams (born 1932) is an American composer (specializing in film scores), conductor and pianist. John Williams, Johnnie Williams, or Johnny Williams may also refer to: People Academics * John Henry Williams (economist) (1887–1980), American economist * John Burr Williams (1900–1989), early finance theorist; author of The Theory of Investment Value (1938) * John Davis Williams (1902–1983), Chancellor of the University of Mississippi, 1946–1968 * John Harry Williams (1908–1966), Canadian-American physicist * John Williams (art historian) (1928–2015), University of Pittsburgh * John Beaumont Williams (1932–2005), Australian botanist * John Ffowcs Williams (born 1935), professor of engineering at the University of Cambridge, former Master of Emmanuel College * John Allen Williams (born 1945), professor of political science at Loyola University Chicago * John Williams (water scientist), member of the Wentworth Group of Concerned Scientists * John Williams (researcher), British clinical academic gastroenterologist Arts and entertainment * J. Lloyd Williams (1854–1945), botanist, author, and musician * John Williams (actor) (1903–1983), British stage, film, and television actor * John Owen Williams (record producer) (born 1951), English A&R executive, record producer and songwriter * John Williams (radio personality) (born 1959), Chicago radio personality * John B (John B. Williams, born 1977), English DJ * John H. Williams (fl. 1984–), film producer *John Williams (guitarist) Australian classical guitarist * John Williams, fictional character in The 49th Man Business * John Stanton Williams (1814–1876), American shipowner and businessman * John Osborn Williams (1886–1963), Canadian businessman * John Williams (winemaker) (born 1953), American winemaker * John C. Williams (economist) (born 1962), president and chief executive officer of the Federal Reserve Bank of New York Clergy * John Williams (academic) (died 1613), dean of Bangor and principal of Jesus College, Oxford * John Williams (archbishop of York) (1582–1650), British clergyman and political advisor to King James I * John Williams (minister and physician) (1626/7–1673), Welsh non-conformist preacher and doctor * John Williams (bishop of Chichester) (1636–1709), English Bishop of Chichester * John Williams (minister) (1664–1729), New England Puritan minister, famous for The Redeemed Captive * John Williams (schoolmaster) (1760–1826), clergyman in North Wales, teacher in Llanrwst * John Williams (evangelical priest) (1762–1802), Welsh Anglican clergyman * John Williams (1792–1858), Welsh churchman, scholar and educator * John Williams (missionary) (1796–1839), British missionary eaten by cannibals in Vanuatu * John Williams (Ab Ithel) (1811–1862), antiquary and Anglican priest * John Williams (bishop of Connecticut) (1817–1899), Presiding Bishop of the Episcopal Church, Bishop of Connecticut * John Joseph Williams (1822–1907), Archbishop of Boston * John Owen Williams (Pedrog) (1853–1932), Welsh Congregational minister, poet and Archdruid * John Albert Williams (1866–1933), minister, journalist, and political activist in Omaha, Nebraska * John Elias Williams (1871–1927), American Presbyterian missionary to China * John Williams (Dean of Llandaff) (1907–1983), Welsh Anglican priest * John Williams (Archdeacon of Worcester) (1912–2002), Anglican priest * Chris Williams (bishop) (John Christopher Richard Williams, born 1936), Anglican bishop in Canada * John Tudno Williams (born 1938), Moderator of the Presbyterian Church of Wales, 2006–2007 * John Williams (Archdeacon of Switzerland) (born 1946), Archdeacon of Switzerland 2004–06 Criminals and alleged criminals * John Williams (convict), convict transported to Van Diemen's Land (now Tasmania) * Johnny Madison Williams Jr. (born 1951), bank robber * John Williams, murder convict in the Case of the Hooded Man * John Williams (British mass murderer) (1774–1811), perpetrator of the Ratcliff Highway murders Judges * John A. Williams (judge) (1835–1900), U.S. Federal judge * John Williams (English judge) (died 1846), known for the 1830s Tolpuddle Martyr trials * John Hugh Williams (judge) (born 1939), New Zealand judge * John Griffith Williams (born 1944), Welsh judge of the High Court of England and Wales Military figures * John Foster Williams (1743–1814), Continental Navy officer during the American Revolutionary War * John Williams Wilson (1798–1857), British-Chilean sailor and politician * John Stuart Williams (1818–1898), Confederate general in the American Civil War, later U.S. Senator from Kentucky * John Williams (Medal of Honor, born 1828) (1828–?), American Civil War sailor and Medal of Honor recipient * John Williams (Medal of Honor) (1832–?), American Civil War sailor and Medal of Honor recipient * John J. Williams (American Civil War) (1843–1865), Union soldier, last battle fatality during the American Civil War * John Williams (VC) (1857–1932), born John Fielding, recipient of the Victoria Cross * Jack Williams (VC) (1886–1953), Welsh recipient of the Victoria Cross * John F. Williams (1887–1953), Army National Guard general * John Scott Williams (1893–1944), Canadian military officer and aviator * John Lloyd Williams (RAF officer) (1894–?), World War I fighter ace * John Edwin Ashley Williams (1919–1944), Australian Air Force officer, murdered in 1944 following "The Great Escape" * John G. Williams Jr. (1924–1991), U.S. Navy admiral * John Williams (British Army officer) (1934–2002), British army officer * John Pugh Williams (1750s-1803), American Revolution general Music * John Overton Williams (1905–1996), American jazz saxophonist with Andy Kirk * Johnny Williams (drummer) (1905–1985), jazz drummer (the Raymond Scott Quintette) * Johnny Williams (blues musician) (1906–2006), Chicago blues guitarist * Johnny Williams (bassist) (1908–1998), American jazz double bassist * John Williams (pianist) (born 1929), American jazz pianist * John Williams (born 1932), American composer of film scores * Johnny Williams (saxophonist) (1936–1998), American saxophonist with Count Basie * John Williams (bassist) (born 1941), American jazz double bassist, bass guitarist * John Williams (guitarist) (born 1941), Australian-born classical guitarist * John David (musician) (John David Williams, born 1946), Welsh pop and rock musician and songwriter * John McLaughlin Williams (born 1957), American classical conductor and violinist * John Gary Williams (fl. 1960–1990), American R&B singer and member of The Mad Lads Physicians * Sir John Williams, 1st Baronet, of the City of London (1840–1926), physician to Queen Victoria * John Whitridge Williams (1866–1931), obstetrician at Johns Hopkins Hospital * John Ralston Williams (1874–1965), Canadian-American physician Politicians Australia * John Williams (New South Wales colonial politician) (1821–1891), member of the New South Wales Legislative Council * John Williams (South Australian politician) (1824–1890), pastoralist and member of the South Australian House of Assembly * John Williams (Western Australian politician) (1926–1997), member of the Legislative Council of Western Australia * John Williams (New South Wales state politician) (born 1948), member of the New South Wales Legislative Assembly * John Williams (Australian senator) (born 1955), Australian senator from New South Wales Canada * John Tucker Williams (1789–1854), early Canadian political figure * John William Williams, elected for Victoria City in the British Columbia general election, 1878 * John Williams (Manitoba politician) (1860–1931), politician in Manitoba * John Elliot Williams (1920–1988), Canadian politician and boat builder * John Reesor Williams (born 1930), politician and barrister * John G. Williams (born 1946), member of Parliament for Edmonton-St. Albert, Alberta New Zealand * John William Williams (1827–1904), New Zealand politician from Northland * Jack Williams (New Zealand politician) (1919–1975), Labour Party Member of Parliament Pakistan * John Kenneth Williams, member of Senate of Pakistan since March 2015 United Kingdom * John Williams (MP for Bedford), sat 1554–55 * John Williams, 1st Baron Williams of Thame (1500–1559), Lord Chamberlain * John Williams (MP for Dorset) (c.1545–1617), English Member of Parliament (MP) for Dorset, 1604 * Sir John Williams, 2nd Baronet, of Llangibby (1651–1704), MP for Monmouth Boroughs and Monmouthshire, 1698–1705 * Sir John Williams, 2nd Baronet, of Eltham (1653–1723), MP for Herefordshire, 1701–1705 * John Williams (Wales MP), Welsh politician who sat in the House of Commons in 1653 * Sir John Williams (died 1743), MP for Aldeburgh, 1730–1734 * John Williams (died 1751), MP for Fowey, 1701–1702 * John Williams (Macclesfield MP) (died 1855), MP for Macclesfield, 1847–1852 * John Williams (born 1736) (1736–?), MP for Saltash, 1771 * John Williams (Windsor MP) (1766–?), MP for Windsor, 1802–1804 * John Williams (1777–1846), MP for Lincoln, 1822–1826, Ilchester, 1826–1827, and Winchelsea, 1830–1832 * John Williams (Liberal politician) (1821–1907), non-conformist campaigner and MP for Nottingham South (1885) and Mansfield (1892–1890) * Sir John Williams, 1st Baronet, of the City of London (1840–1926), royal physician * Jack Williams (socialist activist) (John E. Williams, 1854–1917), British socialist and unemployed movement activist * John Charles Williams (1861–1939), MP for Truro, 1892–1895 * John Williams (Gower MP) (1861–1922), MP for Gower 1906–1922 * John Henry Williams (Llanelli MP) (1870–1936), MP for Llanelli 1922–1936 * John Williams (trade unionist) (born 1873), British trade unionist and politician * John Williams (Labour politician) (1892–1982), British MP for Glasgow Kelvingrove * John Lasarus Williams (1924–2004), Plaid Cymru councillor and language campaigner * John Williams (MP for Weymouth and Melcombe Regis), MP for Weymouth and Melcombe Regis United States * John Williams (Continental Congress) (1731–1799), North Carolina delegate to Continental Congress * John Williams (Pitt County, North Carolina) (1735–1789), American revolutionary from North Carolina * John Williams (Caswell County, North Carolina) (1740–1804), North Carolina state senator * John Williams (Salem, New York) (1752–1806), U.S. Representative from New York * John Williams (Tennessee) (1778–1837), U.S. Senator from Tennessee * John R. Williams (1782–1854), mayor of Detroit * John Green Williams (1796–1833), Virginia lawyer and delegate * John Williams (Rochester, New York) (1807–1875), U.S. Representative from New York * John M. S. Williams (1818–1886), U.S. Representative from Massachusetts * John Stuart Williams (1818–1898), U.S. Senator from Kentucky, former Confederate general * John K. Williams (1822–1880), member of the Wisconsin State Assembly * John Sharp Williams (1854–1932), U.S. Representative and Senator from Mississippi * John T. Williams (politician) (1864–1944), Wisconsin state assemblyman * John Skelton Williams (1865–1926), U.S. Comptroller of the Currency (1914–21) * John F. Williams (New York) (1885–?), New York state senator * John J. Williams (politician) (1904–1988), U.S. Senator from Delaware * Jack Williams (American politician) (1909–1998), three times Governor of Arizona * John Bell Williams (1918–1983), U.S. Representative from Mississippi * John Cornelius Williams Jr. (born 1938), American politician in the state of South Carolina * John Patrick Williams (born 1937), U.S. Representative from Montana * John T. Williams (woodcarver) (1960–2010), Native American woodcarver and shooting victim * John W. Williams (Florida), Inspector General of the South Florida Water Management District Sports Australia * John Williams (rugby union) (born 1940), Australian rugby union player * John Williams (Australian footballer, born 1940) (1940–2019), Australian footballer for Carlton * John Williams (Australian footballer, born 1947), Australian footballer for Essendon and Collingwood * John Williams (rugby league) (born 1985), Australian rugby league player * John Williams (Australian footballer, born 1988), Australian footballer for Essendon Canada * John Williams (defensive back) (born 1942), Canadian football player for Hamilton Tiger-Cats * John Williams Jr. (born 1977), Canadian football running back New Zealand * John Williams (Canterbury cricketer) (born 1931), New Zealand cricketer * John Williams (Auckland cricketer) (1941–2007), New Zealand cricketer United Kingdom Football * John Williams (footballer, born 1901) (1901–?), English professional footballer * Johnny Williams (footballer, born 1947), English footballer * Johnny Williams (footballer, born 1935) (1935–2011), English footballer * John Williams (footballer, born 1960), English footballer * John Williams (footballer, born 1968), English footballer * John Williams (Chairman), English football chairman Rugby * Jack Williams (rugby union) (1882–1911), Welsh rugby union player * Johnny Williams (rugby player, born 1882) (1882–1916), Welsh international rugby player * John Williams (rugby league, born 1907) (1907–?), rugby league footballer of the 1930s for Wales and Rochdale Hornets * J. J. Williams (born 1948), Welsh rugby union winger * J. P. R. Williams (born 1949), Welsh rugby union fullback * Johnny Williams (rugby player, born 1982), British rugby union player Other * Johnny Williams (boxer) (1926–2007), British boxer * John Williams (snooker referee) (born 1937), Welsh snooker referee * John Williams (motorcyclist) (1946–1978), British Grand Prix motorbike racer * John Williams (cricketer, born 1878) (1878–1915), English cricketer * John Williams (cricketer, born 1980), former English cricketer United States * Johnnie Williams (baseball) (1889–1963), Major League Baseball pitcher * Johnny Williams (American football) (1927–2005), American football player * John M. Williams (born c. 1935), American football coach * John Williams (mixed martial artist) (born 1940), Canadian martial artist known as Gray Wolf * John Williams (offensive lineman) (1945–2012), American football player * John Williams (archer) (born 1953), American archer * John Williams (running back) (born 1960), American football player * John "Hot Rod" Williams (1962–2015), American basketball player * John L. Williams (born 1964), American football player * John Williams (equestrian) (born 1965), American equestrian * John Williams (basketball, born 1966), American basketball player * John Henry Williams (baseball) (1968–2004), son of baseball player Ted Williams * Ian Rotten (John Benson Williams, born 1970), American wrestler Writers * John Williams (satirist) (1761–1818), English poet, satirist, and journalist * John Francon Williams (1854–1911), Welsh journalist, writer, geographer, historian, cartographer and inventor * John Richard Williams (poet) (1867–1924), Welsh poet, also known as J. R. Tryfanwy * John James Williams (poet) (1869–1954), Welsh poet * John Edward Williams (1922–1994), American author, editor and professor, known for novels Augustus and Stoner * John Ellis Williams (1924–2008), Welsh novelist * John A. Williams (1925–2015), American novelist * John Hartley Williams (1942–2014), English poet * John Sibley Williams (born 1978), American poet and fiction writer Others * John Williams (barrister) (1757–1810), Welsh barrister and legal writer * John Williams, engineer of the Montgomery Canal * John Constantine Williams Sr. (died 1892), cofounder of St. Petersburg, Florida * John W. Williams (Virginia) (1869–1934), American lawyer, clerk of the Virginia House of Delegates * John Eddie Williams, American attorney Ships * [[List of ships named John Williams|List of ships named John Williams]] Structures * John Williams House (disambiguation) See also * John William (disambiguation) * John Williamson (disambiguation) * Jonathan Williams (disambiguation) * Jack Williams (disambiguation)